Angin Istimewa
by celestiallight99
Summary: Ia membawa kami berdua menjalani hari penuh cinta, belaian yang mencoba untuk berkata "Teruslah saling mencintai,". SpecialShipping. Untuk challenge #TAKABURC


**Hallo, Human. Regulus White Dwarf kembali. Setelah istirahat dari membuat fic raksasa itu, aku kembali karena ada panggilan dari dimensi lain yang butuh bantuan /radon**

 **Ini dibuat untuk tantangan #TAKABURC dimana aku membuat bagian awal, dan yang lain membuat sisanya. Dah, langsung saja lah...**

 _ **Pairing: Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**_

 _ **Angin Istimewa**_

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Summary: Ia membawa kami berdua menjalani hari penuh cinta, belaian yang mencoba untuk berkata "Teruslah saling mencintai,"** **.** **#TAKABURC**_

 _ **Pokemon Special (c) Hidenori Kusaka**_

* * *

 **Red's POV**

Saat itu, aku sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas pada sebuah siang yang sejuk. Angin terus bertiup perlahan di sini. Aku bisa merasakannya, sejuk dan menenangkan, dan ditambah dengan pakaianku yang hanya T-shirt hitam berlengan pendek dan celana kain panjang, membuatku bisa merasakan anginnya sampai ke dalam.

Satu-satunya obyek yang menonjol adalah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu. Sebuah pohon raksasa yang dapat mendinginkan daerah di bawah kerindangan daunnya. Aku heran bagaimana bisa hanya ada pohon itu di tengah padang rumput luas ini.

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting sekarang adalah apa yang ada di bawah pohon ini.

Ada 2 Pokemon dan satu manusia di sini. Dua Pokemonnya adalah Pokemon dengan spesies yang sama, hanya beda jenis kelamin. Ya, dua-duanya Pikachu. Ada salah satunya yang adalah milikku, dia kunamai Pika. Yang satunya adalah teman terbaiknya. Dia memakai bunga di telinganya. Namanya adalah Chuchu. Dua-duanya sedang saling mengejar, dan tampaknya mereka senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Oh, ya. Tentang Chuchu, dia adalah Pikachu milik orang yang menemaniku hari ini. Bunga di telinganya juga diberikan olehnya. Dan sekarang, orang itu terlihat sedang tertidur. Aku heran bagaimana bisa orang itu bisa tidur sebegitu mudahnya di mana saja.

Sepertinya waktuku di padang rumput ini sudah cukup. Aku berjalan kembali menuju pohon itu untuk menemaninya. Ya, memang sedikit lama karena rumputnya cukup panjang, namun aku berhasil sampai.

Aku melihat rupanya yang sedang tidur, damai dan tenang. Dia tidak sedang mengikat rambut panjang pirangnya kali ini, membiarkannya terurai dan sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Dia memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna kuning dan T-shirt hitam berlengan panjang, serta celana kain panjang. Aku punya perkiraan kalau dia tertidur karena angin sejuk yang juga kurasakan.

Aku duduk di samping kirinya, di bawah pohon besar itu. Menikmati angin itu lagi dan sesekali memandangnya. Dia masih tertidur. Kugerakkan tanganku ke dekat wajahnya, merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang masih menutupi wajahnya, lalu mengelus pipinya yang lembut.

Ya, pipinya memang sangat lembut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan pipinya karena aku tahu dia tidak suka berdandan seperti perempuan biasanya. Dia lebih suka wajahnya yang alami tanpa ada campur tangan orang lain. Ya, kecuali dengan elusan dariku.

Setelah aku mengelus pipinya, dia sedikit bergerak dan menghirup udara lebih banyak darpada biasanya. Mungkin dia sadar kalau aku baru saja mengelus pipinya. Kemudian, aku melihat pipinya yang berangsur-angsur memerah, mungkin karena kontak lembut ini.

Lalu, kuputuskan untuk kembali melihat alam sekitar. Yang terlihat di mataku adalah padang rumput yang luas, langit biru tanpa awan, pohon ini, dua Pikachu yang masih berlarian, dan dia. Dan ditambah dengan angin sejuk yang masih bertiup di sini, membuatku merasa sangat tenang.

Yang kulihat berikutnya adalah sebuah tangan, tangan kiri, terkulai karena pemilik tangannya sedang tidur. Lalu aku bersandar di pohon itu, dan masih menatap tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sesuatu pada tangannya. Sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Lalu aku melihat tangan kiriku dan melihat hal yang sama. Lalu kembali ke tangannya. Kupegang tangan kirinya, lalu kugenggam perlahan.

Aku mulai menutup mataku untuk merasakan sensasi yang sedang kualami. Angin yang bertiup dan sensasi menggenggam tangan seorang perempuan di sampingmu, itu cukup untuk membuat seorang lelaki menemukan ketenangan hatinya. Dan saking tenangnya, aku menyusulnya, terbawa ke dimensi lain bernama mimpi.

...

 _Dan tanpa sadar, tangan perempuan itu juga menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu..._

* * *

 **Yellow's POV**

Uuuhhh...

Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah kegelapan. Berikutnya, perlahan tapi pasti, cahaya mulai masuk ke mataku saat aku membukanya. Semakin lama, semakin jelas. Sampai saat aku membuka mataku secara penuh, aku menutupnya kembali karena ternyata mataku belum siap dan aku merasa silau.

Oke, aku buka lagi mataku, namun perlahan. Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya aku mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas dari apa yang kulihat dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah padang rumput yang luas dan langit biru yang tidak berawan. Aku kagum melihat alam yang indah seperti ini. Lalu aku heran, jika langitnya tidak berawan, mengapa aku tidak kepanasan?

Lalu aku mendongak ke atas, dan melihat sebuah pohon besar. Pohon yang rindang dan hijau. Aku tersenyum melihat besarnya pohon ini. Jadi kesimpulanku adalah pohon ini yang membuatku tidak kepanasan dan tetap membuatku sejuk.

Lalu aku mendengar ada suara cicitan dari dekat, aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke kanan dan melihat ada dua ekor Pikachu yang duduk di sampingku, satu dengan bunga di telinganya, dan satu tanpa atribut apapun. Oke, aku ingat kalau Pikachu yang memakai bunga di sana adalah Pikachuku, yang kunamai Chuchu. Dan yang satunya adalah milik teman terbaikku, namanya adalah Pika.

Tentang pemilik Pika, sebenarnya, dia bukan teman terbaikku yang biasa. Dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan Dratini, dia adalah orang yang kucari saat dia menghilang, dia adalah orang yang kupikirkan sepanjang hari, orang yang terus kuikuti walaupun aku harus berdandan seperti laki-laki, bahkan aku rela lelah untuk memberikan informasi padanya.

 _Dia adalah cinta sejatiku..._

Aku merasakan sesuatu di tangan kiriku. Seperti ada yang menggenggam tanganku dan entah mengapa aku juga menggenggamnya. Tapi rasanya, genggaman ini lembut dan hangat, juga kuat dan meyakinkan pada waktu yang sama. Lalu aku menggerakkan kepalaku untuk mengetahui apakah yang kurasa itu benar.

Yang kulihat adalah sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum melihat tangan itu, tangan yang seperti berkata bahwa dia akan melindungiku. Aku mulai merasakan pipiku memerah karena aku memikirkan ini, namun kemudian aku mengalihkan pikiranku dan memutuskan untuk melihat wajah sang pemilik tangan ini.

Aku memulai dari melihat tangannya yang kuat, mungkin hasil latihan orang ini selama bertahun-tahun, lalu sekilas aku juga melihat tubuhnya. Untungnya dia memakai bajunya, kalau tidak, aku bisa pingsan. Lalu semakin ke atas dan akhirnya aku melihat wajahnya.

Matanya tertutup, bernapas dengan santai, bibirnya terlihat tersenyum, dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan menjadi lebih acak-acakan sedikit karena angin. Dia terlihat tidur dengan tenang. Aku juga menjadi tenang karena melihat orang ini tidur dengan tenang.

Sebuah tiupan angin yang sedikit kencang menghidupkan kembali suasana, laki-laki yang tertidur ini pun mulai bergerak. Kelopak matanya nampak bergerak ke atas, mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Saat matanya hampir terbuka, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan saat akhirnya matanya terbuka sempurna...

 _Mata merahnya langsung memandang mata kuning kecoklatanku. Aku punya pemikiran kalau akulah obyek pertama yang dilihat olehnya. Mata kami benar-benar terbuka lebar, agar kami dapat melihat mata yang memandang kami._

 _Kemudian, laki-laki itu tersenyum padaku dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Akupun akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah berlama-lama saling pandang, angin bertiup lagi, menyadarkan kami dari fantasi visual yang kami rasakan._

 _"Hai, Yellow.."_

 _"Hai, Red-san.."_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Iris senada rubi dan amber itu pun bertemu. Kedua insan itu saling terpikat antara satu sama lain, dan tanpa disadari mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Angin yang bertiup membawa mereka kembali ke atas bumi ini, lalu si pemuda pun memanggil sang gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Hai, Yellow..."

"Hai, Red-san..."

Lalu kembali hening di antara mereka. Hanya angin yang berhembus, membelai surai pirang dan arang mereka dengan lembut. Tangan mereka masih saling bertaut, enggan untuk melepas satu sama lain. Sang gadis—Yellow—kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, tidak kuat lagi memandang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya-Red. Ia cukup menikmati keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba Red ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anu, Yellow..."

"Chu chu chu! Chu chu!"

"Pich! Kembali"

Suara yang cukup familiar memasuki indra pendengaran mereka. Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat pemuda lain yang rambutnya tak kalah berantakan dari Red, sedang mengejar seekor Pichu yang berlari ke arah mereka. Sepertinya Pichu ingin menyusul Pika dan Chuchu, tapi dia salah tujuan. Pichu itu berlari cepat sekali dan tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya seola-olah ditelan oleh rerumputan padang itu, dan pemuda di belakangnya nampak kesulitan mengejar. Pemuda itu terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di depan pohon itu, dan mendapati Red dan Yellow duduk di bawahnya.

"Lho... _Senpai_?" Gold-nama pemuda itu-tertegun melihat Red dan Yellow sedang berduaan. Red tersenyum gugup, sementara wajah Yellow langsung memerah. Gold menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah mengganggu _'quality time'_ dua seniornya itu, meski di lain sisi ia juga ingin menggoda mereka. Tapi melihat Yellow, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"G-Gold?" ujar Yellow terbata-bata. Ia malu sekali kalau seseorang menangkap basah ia berduaan dengan Red. Dan kalau pun ia ketahuan, Gold adalah orang terakhir yang dia harapkan untuk hal ini.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu! Hehehe, aku cuma mau mengejar Pich kok! Oi Pich, kembali!" Gold langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, meski senyum iseng masih melekat di wajah pemuda itu. Wajah Yellow masih memerah, sementara Red hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Yellow.

"Sudahlah, kalau pun nanti ia bilang-bilang tak usah malu. Kita memang sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih kan," ujar Red.

"Tapi Red-san..."

"Lagipula semuanya sudah tahu. Gold memang begitu orangnya," lanjut Red. Yellow kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ngg, Red-san? Tadi kau sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yellow. Red tersentak, ia jadi ingat. Gara-gara Gold ia jadi lupa mau mengatakan apa.

"Ah... Yellow tadi cantik sekali waktu tidur," sahut Red sambil terkekeh. Wajah Yellow pun kembali memerah. Ia pikir Red akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pokemon, tapi ternyata Red justru memujinya.

"Tapi sungguh, kalau aku melihat Yellow rasanya hatiku jadi hangat," Red kembali melanjutkan sambil tersenyum dan menatap Yellow. Yellow ikut tersenyum, lalu menggumam "Aku senang jika Red-san merasa seperti itu,"

Mendengar respon Yellow, senyum Red makin lebar. Ia lalu memeluk Yellow, sambil membelai surai pirangnya yang halus. Yellow sebenarnya terkejut, tapi ia merasa senang. Ia membalas pelukan Red, ia merasa nyaman di pelukannya. Rasanya seperti tak ingin ia lepaskan. Red pun begitu. Ia suka memeluk tubuh mungil Yellow, rasanya pas sekali di pelukannya. Pemuda itu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu," ke telinga Yellow. Yellow mengangguk, meski ia tak membalas ia memeluk Red lebih erat. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat mereka semakin nyaman untuk berpelukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Red melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Yellow, lalu mengecup pelan keningnya. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Yellow. Cukup lama pemuda itu memandangi kekasihnya, lalu melihat ke arah langit. Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat, sepertinya mereka harus segera pergi. Red bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian membersihkan debu yang masih menempel di celananya. "Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Yellow.

Yellow menatap tangan Red, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan menyambut tangan Red. Kedua insan itu pun meninggalkan teduhnya pohon itu, diikuti Pika dan Chuchu dan angin semilir yang masih berhembus.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: halo, frantic light disini! Saya melanjutkan starting wave #TAKABURC dari Regulus White Dwarf. Waaa ga nyangka bakal dapet romance gini, soalnya saya ga begitu ahli nulis romance apalagi yang pure ;;;w;;; tapi saya udah melakukan yang terbaik juga sepenuh hati dan dibesarkan seperti anak sendiri(?) Untuk melanjutkan starting wavenya \o/ semoga tidak mengecewakan~**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **-frantic light and Regulus White Dwarf-**


End file.
